A True Cyclone
by lushiscat
Summary: The Scorpion crew show Harry what it mean's to have someone's back!


p style="text-align: center;"it was a quiet evening at the garage, only Paige Dineen and Happy Quinn sat around continuing their activities, Happy was reorganizing her tool box and Paige was making a journal of Scorpion's latest activity. Happy was humming to herself which was rare for her she was always presenting herself as tough as nails, wrapped in leather, mean as a snake, but everyone knew Happy had a soft spot. She cared about things like her father, and the team, Happy turned her head towards the door as Harry Potter slipped inside the garage door, Happy beamed at him her long thick black curls falling over her shoulders. Harry had never seen Happy in such a state! her hair was tangled over her shoulders, her jeans were ripped at the knee, her jacket scuffed and dirty and her knuckles wrapped in cloth bandages, her face streaked with dirt and she had a blood stain on her shirt. she looked at Harry with a smile as he walked towards Happy's workbench, "I'm so sorry or what happened today," Harry reached for Happy's hand, she scoffed at him "it's ok!," Happy smiled "trust me if we hadn't handled it someone was going to Walter or no Walter!" Happy was referring to what had happened today, where the genius team known as Scorpion had Ganged up on the Dursley's broke down the door and gave them what they had been asking for. Harry had watched from the doorway as Agent Cabe Gallo busted down the door and flashed his Homeland Security badge and Happy Quinn had followed closely behind while Sylvester Dodd clung closely to the outside wall clutching his emSuper fun guy/em to his chest. Paige Dineen was in charge o shielding Harry from the nearby conundrum while Walter O'Brien and Toby Curtis were in charge of playing the psychology card and confuse the heck out o the Dursley's. Paige held Harry close to her chest while Toby and Walter gave the Dursley's a firm talking to! Happy stood oddly by waiting for her call to action (Sylvester was just their for decoration) "Happy now!" Cried Walter while Happy jumped up into the air did a ront flip and landed behind Dudley's back and wrapped her arms around his neck and acted as if she were performing the heimlech, but Harry knew she was trying to choke him. Sylvester screamed as Toby threw Petunia against a wall and started screaming science word's in her ear! Toby was using pure psychology to make her feel terrible for what she did to Harry while Happy was doing her part trying to Choke Vernon and Dudley or at least cause them to pass out which worked. Happy landed on her knee ripping her jeans on broken glass while aunt petunia whimpered while Toby was playing his part of being the diversion. Happy then Slammed Petunia's head against a lamp causing her to faint Happy tossed her black hair before grabbing Sylvester who was now trembling following Walter and leaving. Harry looked up at Happy who still looked beat up, even though she hadn't really done much. then she did something Amazing she reached for Harry's hand leaned in and pecked him on the Scar. Harry Blushed as Happy smiled and said "I promise I won't let anything hurt you!" she smiled "I'm like your protective sister," she smiled and whispered a tear in her eye "I really care about you," she smiled before throwing her arms around him and smiling "come on," she took his hand "let's go explain to Silvermist A: why I look like this and B: why you are pink in the face." Happy lead Harry towards the door while Paige smiled and followed behind. "by the way," Paige started "Whenever you slip into the Prefect's Bath do you ever pretend you're a shark eating Uncle Vernon's Head?" Paige asked. Harry stopped and stared thinking about how uncouth that would be. "No," he said sternly "I know I would I if I had a tub like that," Happy smiled "I thought you hated the prefect's bathroom," Harry added "I do, I'm just considering it," Harry was beginning to think of Happy as a Sister, and he knew Scorpion was there to help with any problem he had weather it be math, science, or emotional scarring./p


End file.
